It was only a kiss
by sendatsu
Summary: Ben likes Kevin, but was content to let it go until he dropped his guard and kissed him!  Now Ben struggles to get his friend to talk to him again, but is Kevin really that upset?


Ben shivered in the cold night air, pulling the collar of his jacket close in an attempt to stay warm in the chill October evening. He waited outside at the edge of his driveway, looking up the street occasionally, but mostly trying to keep his head down and his neck covered from the cold breeze blowing through the evening air. Still, despite the cold, Ben refused to retreat back into his home. Tonight was the night, do or die.

After weeks of frustrating phone calls and long winded text messages Ben had finally managed to get a hold of Kevin, and now they were finally going to talk. About _the kiss._

Ben almost cringed with embarrassment just thinking about it.

It had happened after Ben had defeated another alien. Gwen had been at home studying, having had enough of the boys' shenanigans for one day. The two guys were just hanging out, having a good time, when they were suddenly attacked by an alien (a fairly common occurrence when you were around Ben Tennyson). The alien wasn't particularly powerful and had been defeated in not even an episode's worth of time. But in its final thrashings the alien had thrown Kevin into Ben, a prospect that became more painful with the fact that Kevin was at that time covered in a thick coating of concrete armor. Just a moment later the monster imploded, shrieking its curses to Ben Tennyson to all who would hear (again, a fairly common occurrence). Ben had been hyped up on adrenaline, and Kevin was half on him, leaning over him. The older teen's body went from concrete to flesh and that shaggy black hair tickled Ben's face. The younger boy was too excited. He kissed Kevin.

Ben shuddered. He couldn't believe he'd done it. Not only had he kissed a boy who clearly wasn't gay, he also hadn't even kissed him very well! For his part, Kevin hadn't spoken to him in three weeks. The only reason he'd agreed to come speak with Ben was because the younger boy had gotten desperate and asked Gwen to play mediator.

_Of course Kevin couldn't resist Gwen_, Ben thought. _He likes her, not you._ The teen sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly.

Ben didn't know when it had started, but somewhere along the way he'd become enamored with the older teen's charmingly delinquent attitude. Hell, he'd always admired Kevin for being so cool and strong, but it was hard to like a guy when he was a giant monster bent on destroying you. Now that Kevin didn't want to kill him, was actually one of Ben's best friends, Ben couldn't help but find himself falling more and more for the older boy. Kevin was clever and fun…. and also Ben's best friend (who was totally into his cousin)! So Ben said nothing.

Ben sighed again, he didn't want to think of himself as gay, but there was no denying the facts. Ben felt strongly about Kevin in more ways than one. In one way, he loved Kevin's smile and how ridiculously he loved his car. On the other hand, he liked the older teen's broad shoulders and chest, his tight ass, and his musky scent.

Ben tried to clear his thoughts of Kevin's naked body parts and focus on what he was going to say to Kevin when he arrived. So far all the teen had was what _not_ to say. _Don't tell Kevin you like him, or his ass, or his smell. Don't tell him you wished you had kissed him longer, or that you wished you could have used tongue. Don't tell him how much you missed him. And especially don't tell him that you had a wet dream where he came in through your bedroom window and gave you a hand job while pressing you into your dresser._ Yep, those sounded like good things not to mention.

But what to say? 'I'm sorry' was a good start. An explanation would help too – he couldn't say he'd mistaken him for Julie, then he'd just look like a lying ass. Better just to say he'd been feeling light headed and giddy from fighting the alien. _Say you don't know why you did it, say you hope he can forgive and forget. Then say some cheesy line about how much you treasure him as a friend._ Ben thought and tried to come up with a heartwarming line about friendship, but couldn't think of any. Normally he could spew cheesy lines without even meaning to – _of course_ he couldn't think of any when he actually needed them.

Ben was distracted from his thoughts as a familiar green car came down the street and pulled into his drive way. Ben walked over to the passenger seat and got in. "So, where are we going?" He asked with false cheerfulness.

"I could go for a burger." Kevin said, almost grudgingly, as he put the car in gear. He backed into the street, then drove out of the neighborhood.

The car was silent and incredibly awkward. Ben cleared his throat, "Kevin? I-"

"I'm _really_ hungry." Kevin cut in. Ben shut up. _This is horrible_, he thought. _I'd rather fight Vilgax._

Kevin stopped over at Burger Shack. Kevin got his burger and Ben got a smoothie, just one though, his stomach was too full of butterflies to eat much more. They sat in the car in the parking lot and Kevin ate while the Shack closed up for the night. Long after Kevin had finished his meal and the restaurant was closed the two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Kevin rolled his trash into a ball, rolled down his window, and threw the trash, landing it right smack in the trashcan a good fifteen feet away. Normally Ben would have commented admiringly, but he still wasn't sure if he should talk or not, in fact he was too scared to. "So," Kevin clapped his hands on his knees, "you sent Gwen after me. Talk." Ben felt like he'd been thrown out in front of a crowd and told to say something funny; his mind just went blank.

"Um… I just wanted to apologize." He said at length. "I'm sorry about that night, I don't really know what I was thinking. I was feeling kind of woozy after that alien threw you on me – I guess I lost my head."

"Yeah, big time." Kevin scoffed, his black eyes glaring.

"Please, Kevin, you're my best friend, I don't want to lose you. Let's just forgive and forget and move one, okay?" Ben realized he was practically begging, but if it would get Kevin to like him again, he was fine with that.

"How can I just forget that you like me?" Kevin demanded.

Ben was almost speechless for a moment. "I never said I liked you!" He said, defensively raising his voice.

"You said 'You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you!'" Kevin said in a high voice, imitating Ben. "That sounds like a desperate girlfriend."

"I'm not a girlfriend! And I don't sound like that!" Ben was going from embarrassed to annoyed, Kevin had that affect on people.

"Ben, how can I forget you're a homo? You said it: I'm like your best friend – who can I share girly mags with besides you?" Kevin raised his hands like he'd given up. Ben put his face in his palm.

"I'm not gay, I like girls!" Ben said, "But homo or no, I still wouldn't want your girly mags!" Kevin rolled his eyes and Ben let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes Kevin could be so difficult.

"So you're sorry?" Kevin said, almost accusingly. "Sorry you kissed me?"

"Yes." Ben said forcibly. "More sorry than anything in the world." He said with more sincerity in his voice, though it was not in his heart.

"Sorry you're a homo?" Kevin accused.

"I said I wasn't gay!" Ben shot back angrily. Kevin just looked at Ben, his black eyes so sharp, his face so handsome, Ben pushed the thoughts away. _He's being annoying right now_, he reminded himself. Kevin kept staring, his eyes accusing. 'You're gay' they said. Ben glared back, determined to prove his heterosexuality by staring Kevin down. The only problem was, Kevin's black eyes, looking so deeply into Ben's reminded him of that dream he'd had. The whole time Kevin had been jerking him off he'd stared at him with those deep, dark eyes. Thinking of that, it was no wonder Ben blushed and fidgeted.

"Ahah!" Kevin declared, rather immaturely, pointing an accusing finger at Ben.

"I'm not gay!" Ben shouted. But then he remembered that he'd just been thinking about a guy giving him a hand job, and thinking how he'd liked it, how he'd love it if had been real. Fuck, he's right. And then, because the situation wasn't bad enough, Ben burst into tears.

_This sucks_. Kevin had already known before he came, Kevin knew he was gay and knew that Ben liked him. _No wonder he's been avoiding me. He probably thinks I'm some creepy homo who masturbates to a picture of him. And it's not too far from the truth!_

"Ben? C'mon Ben." Kevin patted Ben's shoulder awkwardly. "Ben, I know you're sensitive and all that, but this is still pretty out of character for you."

"Shut up!" Ben snapped, wiping his eyes roughly, trying to stop the tears from coming. "You're a jerk! I'm not gay! I like girls! … I'm bi."

"Don't you feel better having admitted that?" Kevin asked smugly, a roguish smirk spreading across his features.

"Shut up!" Ben said again, managing to get the tears under control. "I was trying so hard… I really really like you Kevin and I've been respectful until… until that night. I was respectful – and now you're… you're an asshole!" Ben said shakily.

"Says the guy who said he was sorry he ever kissed me." Kevin was smiling in a way that usually made Ben smile too, but this time he just felt miserable. "More sorry than anything in the world?"

"You're such a-" but Ben didn't get to finish telling Kevin what he was, because at that moment Kevin leaned forward, cupped Ben's face in both hands and kissed him.

Ben froze in shock, still as a statue.

The kiss lasted over 30 seconds before Kevin pulled away, his dark eyes locked on Ben's. He brushed a gruff thumb over Ben's cheek, wiping a tear away. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." He said "About us. I appreciate you being respectful, but I'm going to have to decline that apology, because I'm not sorry at all." He leaned forward to kiss Ben again, but Ben stopped him.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier instead of acting like a jerk?" The younger teen asked, not so easy to forgive being dragged so roughly out of the closet.

Kevin looked surprised, then blushed lightly. "I _am_ a jerk." He said with a smile.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I forgot." Inside he felt his heart soaring, 'I am a jerk' roughly translated from Kevin language meant 'I was too embarrassed!'. Kevin chuckled lightly at Ben's response and leaned in again, this time the younger boy leaned in to meet him.

Their lips locked as the two pressed into each other. Ben ran his hands up the older teen's arms and laid them on the coveted broad shoulders. Kevin moved his right hand behind Ben's head and moved the other to press the small of Ben's back, pressing the brunette into him. Kevin licked Ben's lower lip and Ben opened his mouth, letting out a quiet moan.

The two breathed deeply, gasping through their noses as their tongues swirled together, touching each other's gums and teeth, exploring each other's moist cavernous mouths. Kevin leaned over the partition between the seats so that he was almost on top of Ben's smaller form. On accident his knee slid down the seat and ground into Ben's groin. The boy gasped, pulling out of the kiss and moaning, clutching Kevin's forearms.

"K-Kevin, not there." He said breathlessly, his lips swollen.

"Not where?" Kevin asked with his usual innocence. "Here?' He ground his knee in and Ben gasped and shifted, unused to the feeling of friction on his nether regions. His head felt light and he could feel himself hardening, his member began to throb.

"Kevin-" He whined, trying to move back.

Kevin moved so that he was straddling Ben in his seat. He wrapped his arms around Ben's lower back and began to kiss the brunette once more. Ben circled his arms around Kevin's neck, knotting his fingers into the messy black locks. He nibbled Kevin's lower lip and the older boy groaned softly. Excited, Ben sucked Kevin's top lip, swirled his tongue over Kevin's, then sucked his lower lip, biting gently. Kevin groaned again, kissing Ben lightly, an action that was so tender, Ben almost thought he would cry again.

Kevin pulled away and black eyes locked onto green once more. "Kevin, I think I love you." Ben panted. Kevin's face, flush with lust, all at once broke into one of the most sincere, and sweetest smiles, Ben had ever seen and the younger boy's heart melted. "I _do_ love you." He corrected himself.

Kevin chuckled softly. "I _do_ love you too, Ben." He ran his rough fingers through Ben's soft, brown hair and kissed Ben gently on the lips.

It was like a dream, albeit one that took place in Kevin's car, in the Burger Shack's parking lot. Kevin pushed the passenger seat down so that Ben lay on his back. He reached up Ben's black shirt and fondled the boy's nipples; Ben squirmed, unaccustomed to the strange and incredibly pleasant feeling.

Kevin leaned over and sucked one of Ben's pink buds, rolling the other between his fingers until it hardened. Ben ran his fingers through Kevin's shaggy hair, scratching his scalp and massaging his earlobes.

Once Ben's jacket and shirt were off, Kevin began to explore his new lover's body. He kissed Ben's slender neck and collarbone; liking every reaction his partner gave him. He trailed down the younger boy's slender, toned chest and kissed his thin stomach. Ben giggled unintentionally and Kevin grinned wolfishly at the sound.

"Kevin, take off your shirt, I want to touch you too." Ben asked and Kevin complied, removing his shirt and his under shirt. Ben was happy to see the broad chest and shoulder's he'd dreamed about laid bare to him. He drank in the sight of his lover's pecks and abs, a small bit of hair just about Kevin's belt line, teased as to what was below.

Ben sat up, and pressed their two naked chests together. He played with one of Kevin's nipples just as Kevin did to him, but what really seemed to turn the raven on was having his neck licked. Ben sat up on his knees while Kevin bent over him slightly; the brunette licked a long line up the older boy's neck. Kevin craned his head to give Ben better access. With Ben so near, Kevin reached his hands down Ben's back and into his pants. He gave the boy's ass a good squeeze and fingered around his entrance, but he didn't go in. Not yet.

Kevin pushed Ben gently back down so that Ben was lying on his back. "I won't lie to you, Ben." Kevin said huskily. "I once had a dream like this, except I came in through your bedroom window." Kevin unzipped Ben's pants and pulled them and his boxers down to reveal the younger boy's erection. Ben was half expecting Kevin to jerk him off like in his dream, but was pleasantly surprised when the older boy bent and began to lick his throbbing member.

Ben moaned lightly as Kevin ran his tongue down the underside of his member. The raven's mouth went down, then back up before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. He went down, taking half of the brunette into his mouth before he bobbed back up. Ben grabbed at the car door with one hand, with the other; he held Kevin's hand. If he thought he'd been light headed before… Kevin dove and took Ben's full member into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ah! Kevin!" Ben cried, tears sprang to his eyes and he dove over the edge, cumming right into Kevin's mouth. Ben lay back, gasping for breath; Kevin sat up with a bit of cum trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"A warning would be nice next time." Kevin said, mildly angry, but far too horny to car. Ben reached up to grasp the hair on the back of Kevin's head. He gently pulled the raven down to him and licked the cum off his face. Kevin chuckled as Ben's licking tongue tickled his lips. "Or maybe no warning, this is good too." He grasped Ben's lips with his own and they resumed their tongue battling.

As their hands felt one another, touching each other's nipples and trailing their warm hands over each other's chests, Ben sneakily dove one hand down into Kevin's jeans. Ben grabbed Kevin's hard member and Kevin bucked into his hand, accidentally grinding their hips together. Ben shivered at the contact.

Kevin pulled Ben's hand from his pans. "Ben." He groaned, "I want you." He leaned over the younger boy and sucked his earlobe, Ben moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. He kissed Kevin's temple, then sucked on the older boy's neck. Kevin groaned and ground his pelvis into Ben's.

Kevin pulled back suddenly, he was panting and a light sheen of sweat covered his brow. His face was already flush with lust, but it turned an even brighter shade as he stammered out, "Ben, do you… want to go… y'know, all the way? I don't want to put it in if you don't want to, we can stop here."

Ben's face flushed and he gulped. "I want it too." He said shyly. "But only if it's with you." He spread his legs, revealing his growing erection and his pink virgin hole.

Kevin felt his cock throb at the sight. Ben panted, breathless with lust and flush with embarrassment, his body palpitated, yearning for Kevin's rough touch. Kevin complied.

Kevin put his fingers to Ben's mouth and Ben took them in and sucked, running his tongue over the digits until they were soft with saliva. Kevin removed his fingers from Ben's mouth and moved hem south. He circled Ben's entrance before he slid a wet middle finger inside. Ben squirmed at the strange feeling. "Nnnnn…"

"You okay?" Kevin asked concernedly.

"It's weird." Ben replied breathlessly.

Kevin added his index finger and began to move his fingers in and out. Ben shifted, still feeling uncomfortable; it was beginning to feel painful. Kevin scissored him and Ben gasped. It hurt!

Kevin added a third finger and began a rhythmic movement, sliding his fingers in and out, stroking the younger teen's insides. Ben shuddered and bit his lower lip. Kevin noticed his lover's discomfort. "Ben? Should I stop?" The older teen paused his hand movements.

"N-no." Ben gasped. "It's just a little painful right now - keep going."

"You sure?" Kevin asked concernedly.

"I'm sure, just go slow." Ben adjusted himself and Kevin stroked his cheek. The older teen began to move his fingers once more. With his other hand Kevin reached for the glove compartment.

Inside, he pushed passed his collection of parking tickets and pulled out a small package, which he promptly ripped open with his teeth.

"You always carry protection?" Ben asked breathlessly.

"Well, I do always have a gun in the trunk." Kevin grinned, trying to put the condom on with one hand. Ben interrupted, putting the elastic on for him, giving Kevin's hot member a good squeeze as he did so.

The two boys were panting heavily; the windows of the car were foggy with their combined heat. Kevin was suffering the worse; he had yet to release and was very close to his climax, yet he was determined to enter his lover.

Ben let out a disappointed moan, his body feeling empty without the hot fingers moving inside him. The empty feeling was soon replaced as the tip of Kevin's hot member pressed into the younger teen's entrance. Ben trembled, afraid but excited. Kevin held Ben's hand; with his other hand he positioned his hardened shaft against Ben's opening.

The two locked eyes, Kevin's deep, black eyes stared deeply into Ben's emerald ones. Ben grit his teeth as Kevin pushed into him. The older boy hissed as his member was encased in Ben's hot, wet flesh. Ben arched his back and tried not to cry, but he couldn't prevent a few tears from escaping.

"Ben?" Kevin asked, his face flushed and sweaty.

"I'm okay." Ben said in a pained voice.

Kevin pushed in and Ben cringed. "Hang on baby." Kevin groaned, pushing in to the hilt. Ben giggled softly at being called 'baby' by Kevin. "It'll get better I promise." Kevin squeezed Ben's hand and began to move.

"Ah!" Ben cried at the painful feeling, but Kevin kept going, searching for that one spot…

The older teen was glad to be wearing the rubber; if he were going raw he wouldn't have lasted so long.

Just when Ben thought he'd gotten used to the painful intrusion a new sensation overcame him as Kevin's engorged member hit his prostate head on. Ben bucked his hips and cried out.

"Whoa!" Kevin cried out at his lover's reaction.

"There!" Ben gasped, "Again, Kevin. Ooooh…" Ben moaned as Kevin pounded into him again, hitting his sweet spot again.

"There?" Kevin grinned wolfishly as he pumped himself in and out of the younger teen, hitting his prostate over and over. Ben's back arched off the sweaty seat. He cried out with each hit to his spot. His head spun as his body dissolved in waves of pleasure. Kevin groaned as well, each thrust sending a roll of ecstasy through his member and up his body.

Kevin pulled Ben's legs up, hooking his knees up over the raven's shoulders and giving him more access in the small car space, though Ben's feet tickled the car roof.

Kevin was pounding into him faster and faster, Ben couldn't moan with each hit, it was being hit too quickly, instead he lay back, gasping and letting out the occasional moan, letting the bliss wash over him. Ben squeezed his lover's hand - he was so close. Finally, with one powerful thrust, Ben was thrown over. "Ah, Kevin! Aaaah!" Ben gasped, he threw his head back as he came, his whole body tensed and his mind blanked out for a moment. He came back just as a suddenly with a gasp and a shudder. "K-kevin!" He cried, grabbing the older teen's shoulders.

Kevin grit his teeth as Ben's body contracted around him. He groaned as he came, leaning over his lover, so he could look straight in those emerald eyes.

Ben's legs slid back down to the car seat as Kevin collapsed on top of him. The two lay panting in each other's arms, their bodies cooling, leaving them spent.

Ben felt his head getting light with exhaustion. "Kevin," he murmured sleepily, trying to sit up. "We can't stay here, we have to drive home."

With a disappointed sigh, Kevin got up. He pulled his condom off; rolled down the window, and tossed it into the same trashcan he'd tossed his burger wrapper earlier. Ben lay on the car seat, unwilling to get up just yet. He smiled at his lover. "Nice toss."

The two tried to put their clothes back on, but found it too cumbersome in the small space. They stepped out, letting October air fill the car, cooling the perspiration covered windows and thoroughly waking them.

"How did we get this all off?" Kevin laughed, pulling his undershirt on.

"Brrrr!" Ben shivered, zipping his pants. "It's so cold."

"I can tell." Kevin chuckled, coming up behind the younger teen and tweaking his nipple. Ben grabbed his hand, embarrassed.

"You're hopeless." The brunette sighed before Kevin grasped his lips in a soft kiss.

"C'mon." Kevin said softly, "I'll drive you home."


End file.
